


Questions And Answers

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kids ask the darnedest questions, Maze has no problem answering, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Trixie has some questions that her parents won't answer. Fortunately, she has a friend who has no qualms about giving her answers. Or perhaps unfortunately, from the point of view of her parents.





	Questions And Answers

"Maze? What's a hooker?"  
  
The demon didn't look up from the website about swords she was currently browsing. That authentic replica of a 15th century German longsword was really tempting.   
  
"A woman who has sex with people in exchange for money. Or sometimes drugs."  
  
After a moment, the question finally managed to fully penetrate Maze's consciousness, and she turned to where Detective Decker's offspring sat at the couch table, coloring books and pencils scattered all around her.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because nobody else was telling me what it meant!" The child was clearly frustrated about this. Maze suppressed a smirk.  
  
"Where did you hear about hookers anyway?"  
  
"When I met Lucifer for the first time, he said Trixie was a hooker name." Maze snorted. Of course he did.   
  
The child gave her a questioning look, but then continued. "And when I asked him what a hooker was, he said I should ask my mom. And I did, and she said daddy would tell me. But he only said that he'd explain it once I was older. But I wanted to know now!"  
  
That made Maze grin. "Fair enough. Well, now you know." With that, she turned back to her tablet. She had barely lifted it up when Trixie asked her next question.  
  
"Maze? What is sex?"  
  
The demon's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. "You've never heard of sex before?"  
  
The spawn glowered at her. "I've heard the word, but I don't know what it is. Not exactly. I know it's something people do. Grown-ups, mostly. And some of the older girls at school are talking about it sometimes in the bathroom. They talk about wanting to do it with some boy, or their boyfriend wanting to do it with them but they don't want to."  
  
"Have you asked your parents about it?"   
  
Impossible though it seemed a moment ago, the glower on the little human's face deepened.  
  
"Yes, but they just say they'll tell me when I'm older. I hate it when people say that. They always say that I'm too young to understand things, but how can they know that when they won't even try to explain them to me?"  
  
The spawn leaned back on the couch, scowling, arms crossed, a textbook picture of indignation. The corners of Maze's mouth curved up at the sight. The kid was just too cute when she was pissed off. But she had a point there.  
  
"They're probably just saying that because they don't want to answer your question."  
  
"I think so, too. But that's stupid. Mommy and daddy are always telling me that I should ask if I don't know or understand something. And then when I ask, they don't give me any answers! If they don't want me to know, then they should just say so!"  
  
"Yeah, they should. But they're scared that you'd ask why they don't want to tell you. If you ask me, they're cowards."  
  
The girl grinned at her friend. "But you're not like that. You answer my questions, and if you really don't want to tell me something, you say so. And that's okay. And you explain things so I can understand them!"  
  
Maze grinned back. "That's because I'm a demon. I don't care about all those stupid human rules about what's suitable to tell kids. If you can understand the explanation, you're old enough to know about something."  
  
Trixie smiled at that, but then turned thoughtful. "I think sometimes mommy and daddy don't want to tell me things because they don't want to scare me."  
  
The demon shrugged. "I guess. But that's stupid, too. Things you don't know can hurt you. And not knowing is sometimes scarier than if you know."  
  
The spawn nodded at that. Then she smiled again. "So, are you going to tell me about sex?"  
  
Maze hesitated. She had to hand it to the little terror, it was a very nicely done bit of manipulation. If she refused now, she would lose some of the girl's respect, and most likely face some awkward questions. Still...  
  
"Your mom is going to be pissed off if I give you the sex talk."  
  
Trixie stared at her. "But you always say that you don't care if she's angry with you."  
  
"And I don't. But she's going to go and complain to Lucifer about it."  
  
That gave the little one pause. "And he's going to be angry with you because mom is angry with you?"  
  
Maze shrugged once more. "It's possible."   
  
The girl's expression fell. She knew that Lucifer being angry with Maze was a serious matter for her friend.  
  
The demon felt a pang of regret at seeing the dejected look on her friend's face. She hated that particular expression. And the idea of getting Decker's panties all in a twist by giving her daughter the sex talk was very tempting. Would Lucifer really object to her giving the child the information she clearly wanted? Maybe. But then again, maybe not.  
  
A smirk slowly spread across the demon's face. Seeing it, Trixie sat up and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"You know, if Lucifer does get pissed off, I can always remind him that he has told me that I should always be honest, and that the human rules about sex and talking about it are stupid."  
  
The spawn was grinning widely and bouncing on the couch in excitement. "So you'll explain it all to me?"  
  
"Alright, yes. Now. Let's start with the basics. How much do you know about the human body?"  
  
****  
  
Two hours later, Trixie was giving her friend a deeply skeptical look. "And doing that feels good and is fun?"  
  
"If you're doing it the right way, yes."   
  
Seeing the girl's quizzical look, Maze decided to elaborate. "It's important that you find out what feels good to you at first. Not everybody likes the same things. So what's the right way for you may be different from the right way for your friend, or me, or anybody else. And when you decide to have sex with someone, don't hesitate to tell them what you like, and what you want them to do. Of course, it helps if the person - or persons - you're having sex with knows what they're doing."  
  
The spawn's eyebrows rose. "You can have sex with more than one person? At the same time?"  
  
Maze smirked. "Oh yeah. There are lots of different ways to have sex. Want me to explain?"  
  
Trixie nodded.  
  
****  
  
Another hour later, the little terror leaned back on the couch with a thoughtful expression on her face.   
  
"Okay, I understand about sex and what a hooker is now. But why did Lucifer say that Trixie is a hooker name?"  
  
"Having sex for money is illegal here. That's why most women who do it don't use their own names."  
  
"So they call themselves Trixie?" The girl frowned.  
  
"Some of them. Or Hayley, or Candy, or all sorts of other names. But apparently, some names are better than others. Seems like men would rather pay a woman calling herself Trixie to have sex with them, than the same woman if she claimed her name was Martha." Maze shrugged. "Don't ask me why. I have no idea. Apparently, some names are sexier than others. I can't see why. After all, it's the woman you're having sex with, not the name."  
  
"People are weird."  
  
The demon grinned. "No kidding." Then she looked at her little friend. "So, are we done with the questions?"  
  
Trixie shrugged. "I think so. But I can ask you if I have more questions later, right?"  
  
"Of course. You can always ask me." Maze smirked. "As long as you don't expect me to answer every time."  
  
"But you always have so far!"  
  
"So far. But that doesn't mean I have to always answer in the future, too."  
  
The spawn grinned at her endearingly. "You know, I really like that you always answer my questions."  
  
Maze smirked. "Such transparent flattery will get you nowhere. I'll answer any future questions of you if I want to, and if I don't want to, I won't."  
  
Trixie pouted for a few moments, and then grinned again. "I'm sure you'll want to. Because you're the coolest friend ever!"  
  
With that, she threw herself at the demon in one of her usual hug attacks. Maze suffered the assault with a grimace, and shook her head slightly. The girl had all the tenacity of a young hellhound. It was quite cute, actually.  
  
After a few moments, she gently pushed the little human away. "Alright, enough of that. Now, what are we going to do with the rest of the day?"  
  
Trixie looked at her excitedly. "Last time, you said you'd teach me how to get out of handcuffs!"  
  
"Okay. Wait here, I'll go get the cuffs, and then we can begin."   
  
With that, the demon got up and disappeared down the corridor to her room, wondering whether she should get the police issue cuffs, or the fun padded ones. Probably better to go easy on the kid and start with the padded ones. She hummed quietly to herself as she considered how best to teach the spawn. After all the questions and explanations, the rest of the afternoon promised to be fun.


End file.
